dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Max
Max is a yellow female stick figure with a light yellow hat and short hair. She is a very confent person that loves to help people with pretty much anything. On the outside she's a little cocky and loves to mock people, but on the inside she's one of the nicest members of Outcast Force as long as one of the most mature (at times) She's very loyal to Outcast Force and her friends. She can resort to violence quickly and often gets offended easily (especially if you say she looks like dude). To fight she usually uses throwing knives, her aim is one of the best on the team though not the best. She's been best friends with Darren ever since they were little and stays by him and she will protect her friends at all costs. She believes the ends justify the means. Bio Max grew up close by to Darren, she help him become who he is as did he. Before she became close to him however she was actually pretty girly, though she grew out of that after Darren started infonce her. When Max was a young girl she would often play darts, she got a lot better at it and it became her talent and how she fights. Max was raised by two mothers and an older sister, when she started acting less feminine she stated to fit in less at home and started to stay outside of the house more, as a result she doesn't have the best relation with her sister. When she and Darren re-stered Outcast she moved out of her house, for a while she and Darren just lived at room mates, until they started recruiting new members, she was the one that picked the location of where the Outcast Force Hideout would be, as well as the person who picked some of the first members. She's consisted to be second in command and often decides a lot of major decisions. personality She's not very feminine, though she's not exactly a tomboy either, she just doesn't care about gender roles and strongly supports equal rights. She has a temper, she is the type that will resort to violence quickly though she doesn't think it's the ONLY answer, just a last resort. Max is very loyal to Outcast Force and her friends, and she would do anything to protect them. She likes to be in charge, but not to be the leader. She's mature but doesn't always act like it. Max is confident, but cocky, and often acts like she's one of the best people ever, even if she's not. trivia *HATES when people say she looks like a boy. Call her that and you will die *Bad singer. Horrible. Never let this girl sing. *She makes money off of gambling with Darren (and she often uses her darts). *She loves her hat because she got it as a gift from her mom... No, the other one. *She hates to talk about her sister. *When it comes to making a decision on a matter, her say is very important. *Her last name is a pun that should be easy to get I don't have to explain shit. Theme Voice Same as Misaka from A Certain Magical Index. Category:Characters